The Royal Break Up Chronicles
by Zamairiac
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Celestia or Luna would handle being dumped? Have you ever wondered how they would handle an argument that contained the possibility of a break up? Have you ever wondered how the Human that just broke up with them would handle the possibility of an insane, desperate and possessive Princess that desired nothing more than to make him love her once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Well here we go everypony! **

**The start of my Royal Break-up Short Shorts, featuring yandere, over-the-top Princesses who simply must get their lover back!**

**Okay to be blunt and brief. The Princesses in these Chronicles will be slight out of character, yet in some chronicles they will be slightly more in character. **

**Welcome to The Royal Break Ups. Where Human guys break up with their Princess and said Princess does everything she can to make them take her back. **

**This will be an never ending series of small one-shots...minus this large one XD **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Begin!**

**Escape From The Mistress Of Dreams**

The night has always been my favourite time of the day.

With its soothing breeze and soft glow from the moon, the sheer beauty of the stars twinkling down at me as they created the illusion of shape, of Ponies and objects once known.

It has always been my favourite time of the day...but now it does nothing but remind me of what I try to escape...who I try to escape, even whilst I remain tired and malnourished from lack of food and drink.

What went wrong...everything was once perfect. Why couldn't she just accept my decision?

Why did she continue to pine for me even after I broke her heart?

**I **was running, my breaths now gasps as building after building became blurs in my sprinting spree.

"Halt Steven Bloom!" I hear behind me...very close behind me.

I ignored them and carried on running, weaving my way through buildings and Ponies in the hope that the busy streets of Manehattan would give me cover.

Eventually I found an alleyway and dived into it, lying on my stomach in the darkness. My pursuers predictably ran past me, their eyes serious and their expression grim.

I waited for a few more minutes, hoping against hope that they wouldn't return. When nothing did I allowed myself to let go of the tension I had been holding and relaxed with my face on the ground, my eyes closed as I took in deep steady breaths.

I was so tired...

All of a sudden I felt something pressing against my side, causing me to jump slightly and open my eyes...only to see two pools of turquoise staring back at me lovingly.

"Thou look exhausted beloved," she said worriedly, nuzzling her muzzle against my cheek soothingly.

"Well running away from your guards for the past thirty minutes or so can do that to a guy," I replied sarcastically.

She gazed at me in slight amusement but quickly shook her head and stared at me...with such concern in her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be this way Steven," she beseeched sadly. "Come back to us and we can take care of thee, be with thee until thou art healthy again."

Healthy?

I knew where she was coming from, I'd been on the run for a little over two months.

It had been three days in a row since I had last slept and even longer without food and water. I must have looked a mess.

"Thanks but no thanks Luna, I'll make do without you."

I scrunched up my eyes tightly and used all my brainpower to make her illusion disappear. I felt her presence against me lessen, her wing that she had placed over me comfortingly leave me...her voice slowly getting quieter.

"We shall find thee," she whispered promisingly. "We shall make thou see that we art still perfect for each other."

I opened my eyes and stared at her, only to find nothing there anymore.

With a sigh of relief I slowly sat up and leaned against the alleyway wall, not daring to close my eyes this time.

"_Come on Steven, we have to move. She was around long enough to pinpoint my location." _

I slapped myself harshly in order to knock off sleep, before sluggishly standing up and carefully making my way out of the other end of the alleyway.

"_Perhaps I should try Stalliongrad next...they might take me in if I'm lucky."_

I know what you're thinking. How did this all start? Why am I on the run...from Ponies? Why was I talking to an illusion of Princess Luna?

Well...

It all started when I woke up to find myself lying in the middle of a village. There were many voices, all of them excited, frightened and awed. I was unsure of why at first, but once I opened my eyes and stood up I realized that I was not in the world I once knew.

Ponies...and lots of them were staring at me with wide eyes, talking to each other in perfect English. Of course I did the best possible thing I could at that moment and proceeded to run away yelling like a madman.

I didn't make it very far mind you.

Two Ponies with both wings and a horn landed from the sky in front of me, confusion yet interest clear in their eyes. One was so white that she nearly made me go to Specsavers. And her flowing rainbow coloured mane caused me to consider myself high.

The other one however was a nice shade of purple and noticeably smaller than the other. Her mane was about shoulder length, light blue and unlike the other Pony it wasn't flowing.

Thankfully my intelligence, what little of it I have, managed to regain control and thus I managed to converse with the two fairly well...you know once I got the whole "You're a horse and can talk" thing out of the way.

The white one called herself Celestia, whilst the purple one called herself Luna. They were both Princesses to a nation known as Equestria. Although from what little I managed to understand, Luna was a recent re-addition due to being trapped in the moon for a thousand years.

...Yeah it took me a bit to wrap my head around THAT one.

Anyway Celestia didn't have a clue what to do with me. Her sister had only just been restored from whatever had taken over her that very same day, and so Celestia was already up to her neck with her own worries.

Luna was just staring at me stoically the entire time and frankly it was kind of annoying me...so I may or may not have disrespected her before walking off in a random direction.

"Well how about you sort out Chuckles here and then we'll get around to me," I quipped dryly, much to Luna's shock as her jaw dropped from the sheer lack of disrespect. "'I'll try my best not to get freaky with the natives in the meantime."

I couldn't help but smirk at Celestia's spluttering. Obviously she wasn't used to being talked to like that.

It was only as I was about to turn a corner that I heard somepony...laughing?

I turned around and blinked in surprise at none other than Princess Luna herself rolling on the floor laughing. This confused me slightly...you know because she kinda looked mad at my complete and utter disregard for her position before.

"Oh Tia, we hath not seen thee look so flustered before!" she giggled in a most unprincessly manner.

Indeed she was correct. Celestia's face was bright red and she appeared to be holding in a laugh of her own.

And then she did the weirdest thing.

She looked once at Luna, then at me and then back to Luna again.

"I think I know what to do with you Steven," she proclaimed happily.

Can you see where this is going yet? I'm not trying to be subtle or anything after all.

It turns out that before her banishment, Luna was quite the antisocial mare. She rarely laughed or spoke or even smiled with her subjects. Yet within the span of about ten minutes I had made her both laugh and become very talkative.

Seriously she didn't shut up during the entire carriage ride back to Canterlot Palace.

"Why dost thou have no fur upon thy skin?"

"Because I'd sweat like nobody's business."

"What dost thou know about min moon?"

"Nothing, I've only been here for about half an hour."

"How dost thou manoeuvre without a tail?"

"Because I'm fucking magical."

"LANGUAGE!"

"Sorry Celestia."

You when someone tries to play the Mom when you don't want them to, but they do it anyway?

Yeah...Celestia is everyone's Mother. You can't even think of a swear word, believe me I've tried. I ended up washing my forehead with slightly acidic soap before being forced into eating a normal bar of it.

Well I say forced, what I really mean is she gave me the "I'm not angry, I'm just disappointed" speech.

I hate that speech.

Anyway once we arrived in a place called Canterlot, Celestia lead me through a stupid amount of corridors before opening one of the doors, asking Luna to wait outside and then gesturing with her hoof for me to follow her in.

And then she went into an overly complicated speech about how Luna had rarely laughed like that before her banishment, let alone been so talkative.

"I know I have no right to ask this of you...but could you please try to befriend my Sister?" she asked pleadingly. "I could give you sanctuary here in the palace. You would want for nothing, be good friends will Royalty and until I find a way to send you back to your world, you would be treated with the same respect that Luna and I command."

I didn't really know what to do if I'm being honest.

I mean there I was stuck on a different world that had no obligation to help me whatsoever. Yet one of the rulers of this nation was more than willing to accommodate me as long as I hung out with her little Sister.

So I agreed.

Celestia's smile nearly blinded me momentarily, and the meagre amount of oxygen in my lungs all but abandoned me in her _really _strong embrace.

"Thank you Steven, you won't regret this."

Yeah...

Well once I knew what I had to do, doing it didn't seem that difficult.

And it wasn't.

Luna wasn't the most social of Ponies. She was undeniably awkward which I found kind of adorable. Her constant use of Ye Olde Equis just added to that, as well as the most amusing noise she made when she giggled.

Yet her past constantly bothered her.

She always had nightmares which resulted in her screaming for her Sister. My chambers were only opposite hers and so I was usually the first to find her bawling her eyes out between her hooves.

I've always wondered if that was where it all started between us. I didn't really think much of it at first, but now that I do...I suppose the act of comforting her during her darkest nights was something that she really appreciated.

Celestia caught me comforting her like that numerous times, yet a smile was always on her muzzle whenever I looked up in concern.

As the weeks passed me by and Luna and I started hanging out together frequently, I suddenly began to notice something...different about her.

For instance she started becoming very giggly in my presence, something that to be honest I found absolutely adorable. But seriously it was as though every word that came out of my mouth was pure comedy gold.

I'd say "Sup Luna".

She would then proceed to become a puddle of giggles.

And I would just stand there looking like a melon whilst she rolled around on the floor laughing her tiny tits off.

Even Celestia found it all confusing...yet somehow I knew that she knew something I didn't.

That impish grin whenever she looked at me was enough to confirm that.

The other thing that I noticed about Luna was...well, her sudden life long quest to become as touchy feely with me as she possibly could.

Seriously she would nuzzle my hands, legs, stomach and everything minus the obvious that she could reach. Hugs were something that she seemed to love doing as well.

Normally I would be the one to initiate a hug, but after around a month or so she started doing what she dubbed "Surprise Hugs".

Said hugs would always catch me off guard and would usually happen from behind, before leading up to the eventual nuzzle on the back of my neck.

I should have known there and then that she liked me...a LOT.

I ended up knowing about her affection on one very beautiful night, not seven months after we had first met.

The moon was full, the stars were out and the subtle sound of crickets chirping in the background all added together to create one fantastic scene.

Luna and I were lying underneath an oak tree, staring at the night that she had created.

"It's quite beautiful Luna, you've really outdone yourself with this one," I complimented.

She blushed bashfully and shimmied a little closer to me, her head nuzzling my shoulder in what I now recognize as...quite loving.

"We hath made it so because of thee," she replied sincerely. "Tonight is thy night...look up, we hath made a constellation in thy honour."

I turned away from her happy expression and looked up to where her hoof was pointing. I still remember how awed I felt at what I saw.

There were a numerous amount of stars all linked together to form the shape of...me.

No not just me, there was a small pony next to me. My hand was on its head in what I assumed to be a comforting manner.

And then I realized what she was trying to show me...the pony was Luna.

"Luna," I breathed in awe. "This is...wow..."

She giggled at my stumbling of words, before moving ever so slightly on top of me, her head fully on my chest, her eyes gazing up to stare directly into mine.

She looked so beautiful...

"Steven...we hath not been completely honest with thee," she admitted nervously, her eyes staring up at me still and yet...shining with unshed tears.

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously, failing to notice Luna shimming her body so that my left hand rested on her back.

"We told thee that thou were a good friend not a week ago," she explained slowly, closing her eyes as she did so. "We were mistaken, thou art not a good friend."

I blinked in slight shock at this...she didn't consider me a good friend? Then what was all of this about?

Luna opened her eyes and apparently caught my upset expression. She smiled at me warmly before reaching up and nuzzling my face, dangerously close to my lips.

"Thy hurt expression betrays thy misunderstanding," she breathed soothingly. "We do not see thee as a good friend any longer Steven...because in our eyes thou art more than that."

Before I could question her, she quickly moved herself over me and pressed her muzzle to my lips. It was inexperienced and slightly messy, but it was enough to get her point across.

She drew back from me a few moments later, her face flushed and her breath slightly ragged.

"Doth thou understand us now?" she asked quickly.

It took me a while to process what had just happened. Luna was a Pony, I was a Human. She was my friend, but apparently wanted to become more.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't like her in that way. She was funny, cute, beautiful and had a way about her that screamed for constant comfort. Not that I blamed her mind you, being in the moon for a thousand years would make anyone desperate for a hug or two.

Yet like I just said, she was over a thousand years old...and that was one hell of an age gap.

But...

"I think so," I replied, slightly stunned from what she had just done.

She grinned down at me before quickly becoming nervous...scared even.

"Dost thou...do...you love me too?" she asked, her voice strained ever so slightly.

Love?

I liked her a lot, make no mistake but love...I didn't know.

"I...don't know Luna," I replied honestly. "I like you a lot, I really do! But...I don't know if I love you, not yet."

I honestly expected her to tear up or something along those lines. But she didn't...she just smiled beautifully down at me and nuzzled my nose affectionately.

"We did not expect thee to feel as we do," she admitted. "But...dost thou think that thou could in time...come to care for us as we do for you?"

I hesitated...but smiled and nodded, much to her excitement as she squealed happily and embraced me with her wings and hooves...giggling musically all the while.

The next five months we spent together were...wonderful...and terrible as they neared their end.

At the beginning all Luna and I did was spend time together. Whether it was reading or feeding each other...or just simply spending most of the day cuddling wherever we could.

Celestia was actually rather ecstatic towards the news of our new relationship. She announced to all of Equestria that I was now Luna's Royal consort. This was met with mixed opinions, some hopelessly happy towards the Night Princesses newfound joy...whilst others were VERY unhappy that Nightmare Moon had claimed the unknown creature that appeared out of thin air.

Celestia pulled me to one side one day and thanked me profusely for making her Sister so happy. Said Older Sister was even happier when I said that she had no need to worry about sending me home.

"I owe you so much Steven," she said happily. "You've done what I never could...you've made her happy."

Luna and I...well at the start it was brilliant.

She had told me that she loved me on numerous occasions, but I truly didn't understand the sheer amount of love she felt for me until she began to show it.

She would kiss me randomly, sometimes deeply and at other times a quick but meaningful peck on the lips. The Night Princess was inexperienced but this was rapidly cured over a week or so into our relationship.

Mostly because she liked to come into my room at odd hours in the morning and randomly wake me up with a kiss...which I would then grumble at only to be promptly shut up by some more rigorous smooching and a quick giggle.

We both went out into Canterlot, something that she previously didn't have the confidence to do. But with me there by her side...well she told me that I made her feel safe, that I gave her the courage to do what she previously would not.

Her, an all powerful Alicorn that controlled the night!

Whilst in Canterlot we would sometimes go out and watch a movie. The Ponies technology wasn't anywhere near Humanities. And said movie was completely in black and white...but it made Luna coo and gasp in awe...so it was enough for me.

Sometimes we would go out on a date in one of Canterlot's finest restaurants, said restaurant being a multi-species restaurant. Basically they had food suitable for Ponies as well as meat eaters like Griffons...and me.

To my surprise Luna didn't mind the fact that I eat meat, she actually tended to compliment my incisors.

"Tis most stimulating to feel our tongue against thy sharp edges," she admitted sultrily. "It makes us feel undeniably excited."

Needless to say, our relationship eventually became something...more.

It was the fifth month into it that Luna took me into her Chambers.

What happened that night was...magical.

When I close my eyes I can still imagine her long, drawn out breaths on my skin. The way in which she caressed every part of my body, just as I touched and practically worshiped every part of hers.

Then she looked at me, underneath me, both of us ready for the next step...and she said.

"Min heart beats for thee Steven. Just as thy heart beats for us."

She wrapped her hooves around my neck and pulled me in for a mind blowing kiss. Luna...my Luna pulled back from me, looked up at me lovingly and moved to whisper in my ear.

"Take us Steven, take our innocence and embrace min gift for thee."

And I did, thrusting into her quickly so as to avoid prolonged pain. She cried out none the less...but kept her eyes on me, her hooves around my neck and behind.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly, only to receive a deep kiss followed up by a small giggle.

"We hath never been better min beloved," she replied happily, tears streaking down her muzzle...happy tears. Her horn and Cutie Mark were suddenly glowing of their own violation. "You art mine forever now Steven...and we art yours for all of eternity."

As she said this I felt a little bit...funny. I can't really explain it, but something happened when she said those words...something that compelled me to say something similar back.

"I am yours forever my beautiful Princess. And you are mine Luna. Mine until the sun sets for the final time...and darkness takes it dominant stand over the light."

She smiled up at me beautifully, her eyes twinkling with utter joy...utter love for me. She forced me to thrust into her again after that, using her hind legs to push me back even as I began to pull out in concern.

Her blissful gasps convinced me to keep going...and so we made love that night.

Together, for her, for me...for us...

I should have realized what she meant then and there...but I was just too happy to notice the subtle meaning in her words...in my words.

I was never that poetic, I should have felt the warning bells sooner.

The next morning I woke up to find my favourite Princess lying completely on top of me...but she didn't look like herself.

Her mane was flowing and resembled the night sky. Her coat was a darker shade of purple and from what I could tell, she seemed to have grown by at least half a foot during the night.

Luna woke up slowly, her eyes blinking wearily before they focused and looked into mine.

"We hath regained our full power...have we not min beloved?" she asked curiously, smiling sincerely as she shimmed closer to my face.

"Well...you look different," I replied honestly.

"Good different or bad different?"

I smiled at her nervous expression and kissed her deeply, resulting in a happy sigh from the Night Princess.

"Good different," I confirmed, much to her joy. "Definitely good different."

When Celestia saw her later on...well she kind of stomped over to me, dragged me outside of the throne room, locked Luna inside it and then proceeded to glare at me sternly.

"I am very happy for you and Luna, Steven," she said with a small smile, yet still glaring at me all the same. "But now that she's allowed you to take her innocence, I finally understand just how much she loves you."

I was a little bit taller than Celestia, but as she leaned closer and her glare intensified...I certainly didn't feel very big.

"So let me warn you right here and now that if you ever break her heart, I will break you. Understood?"

Sometimes she's my Mother, sometimes she's my ponified moral compass and then there are times like this where she makes me nearly shit myself.

"Perfectly," I replied nervously.

"Lovely," she stated happily, doing a complete 180 from her scary intimidation.

A loud explosion signalled that Luna had finally unlocked the door. The rapid clopping sound not five seconds later signalled that she was running over to me.

"Sister! Why is min beloved looking at thee with fear?" she demanded, reaching me quickly as she magically checked for any spells Celestia may have placed on me without my knowing.

That conversation was...interesting, to say the least.

And unfortunately...the promise to never break Luna's heart was broken not two months after.

I suppose I started becoming a little distant because of how possessive she was of me. Always clinging to me wherever we went, always asking where I was going or about to do before I did it.

And don't even get me started on when I said that I was going out for a few drinks with a couple of my guard buddies.

But of course there was that one thing that I've failed to mention...the one thing that changed me during our first night together.

Luna told me on the very same night that we broke up.

Apparently making love is not something that an Alicorn does lightly. In fact unless they love the one they have sex with then becoming aroused in nigh impossible for them.

And of course there's that little something else that happens to the Alicorn's lover...

Luna told me a long time ago that she wasn't mortal. She could still die, but mortal weapons could not slay her. Time would never claim her, she would always exist as long the night itself was still needed.

This would mean that having a mortal lover like myself would be...unwise.

But the Alicorn race had a solution to this as well...it was why she regained her true power that night, why she was still a virgin in the first place...why she said those words to me and why I said my own to her.

Binding words she called them...to bind us together, souls touching, her divinity cut into two with one half placed within me.

Because we both loved the other so much...upon claiming her innocence, she too claimed something of mine and threw it away, only to be replaced with something greater.

My mortality was gone...Immortality was within me now and no magic in all of Equestria could remove it.

I suppose she thought that I would be happy about it. Most Ponies fervently sought out immortality for themselves after all.

And I suppose that I actually should have been. I would never be taken away from Luna by time, we would be together for all of eternity and that was a really good thing.

But I wasn't happy...I was livid with her for forcing this upon me!

To be with her forever sounded like a dream come true. But what she failed to realize is that she had removed my mortal, passive ability to let people in. I could never grow too close to somepony now...they would be gone within what...seventy years give or take?

And what was I going to live to? A hundred? A thousand?

A million years old?

She had forced this on me without even the common decency to ask me first and that was wrong in every way I knew!

Would I have said yes if she asked?

Yes, yes I would have because I would have had time to think about it, to accept what I was about to take on...but with the knowledge that I would have Luna by my side through all of it.

But now I had nothing, it was done. I was going to be stuck in a twenty four year old body for the rest of my eternal life.

And in that realization...I just snapped.

There was no violence...just words. Celestia was there when I said them...and Luna was there to take them, to feel my spite and bitterness towards what she had forced upon me.

"I don't think you even realize what you stole from me Luna!" I yelled furiously. "Do you even care...no, no enough. I've had enough, we're through Luna. We're over."

Luna's expression was already quite upset. But at hearing those words come out of my mouth, whatever composure she had left rapidly began to fall apart.

"Beloved please calm down and think this through!" she pleaded, horrified tears streaking down her muzzle upon hearing me declare our separation. "We are sorry, we should hath told thee beforehoof...but we thought this a gift. To be with us forever, to never worry about leaving us through your fleeting mortal life. We thought thee wanted this too!"

"I would have Luna!" I replied scathingly. "But you forced this on me without my consent! And now I will have to watch as any friend I make passes on, knowing that I can never join them. This is not a gift Luna, this is a curse and you forced it on me!"

She dashed over to me as I turned around, my intention to leave not just her but also Canterlot obvious in my expression. Celestia just stood there, a sad expression adorning her face.

For me?

For Luna?

I didn't know...

"Steven we beg of thee, don't leave us alone." Luna pleaded inconsolably. "Thou art ours and I need thee!"

There it was...that _possessiveness_.

It was cute at the start I suppose, but eventually I began to feel more like her property then her lover. She rarely let me out of her sight and God help anypony who touched me in a way she didn't like.

I'd heard that various mares had been suffering from atrocious nightmares...and even if they didn't know why, I did.

"We're through Luna. Just...leave me be."

"No...beloved please..."

I felt her wing trying to gently turn me around by my shoulder, but after a mere moment of consideration I shrugged it off, picked up my backpack and made my way out of Canterlot Castle.

The train journey to Ponyville took a while. It was about one in the morning when I left and around twelve o'clock the next day by the time I got there. I didn't really have much of a plan, I just wanted to keep walking and see where the road took me.

In all honestly I thought that it was over, that Luna would understand that I needed to be away from her...but after her announcement that day I knew that space from Luna would be nigh impossible to obtain.

I was halfway through Ponyville when I heard her voice, gentle, upset and obviously distressed as she made her announcement that everypony all over Equestria heard.

"**My subjects! The Princess Of The Night comes to thee this day with grave news...news about min beloved Steven Bloom." **

I sighed audibly at hearing this...why couldn't she just leave it be? Did she have to announce what happened to all of Equestria too?

"**Late last night an intruder managed to obtain entrance into our chambers. Min...my Steven fought back against this most accursed pony, saving us and most likely Celestia from a grim fate."**

"_Wait what?"_

Everypony gasped as they heard this, but quickly became silent as well as Luna sniffled sadly, her voice becoming quite depressing all of a sudden.

"**But we have discovered upon the early hours of this morning that min beloved had not escaped the foul pony's magic. He...He is not himself, he is addled in the mind and because of this...he attacked us viciously."**

"_NO I DIDN'T! WHAT THE FUCK!"_

"**Please do not harm him! Tis not his fault that he is not within control of his actions. But I beseech thee, you. My most beloved subjects! Seek him out, find him and direct the night guard within your fair towns, villages and cities towards him for capture."**

Everypony suddenly seemed to realize that I was standing slap bang in the middle of Ponyville. The whispering and frightened expressions seemed to multiply as I looked around.

"**We...I end this announcement with but one more thing to say. Steven...please if thou can hear us, come back to us. We only seek to help you through this difficult...spell in thy life. We love thee and we always will do...Nothing you say or do will ever change that."**

"_Oh no please don't say she's actually going through with this!"_

"**Please everypony! Find him...but do not harm him...Thank you."**

...

The silence that followed was almost unbearable.

Nopony moved, they just stared at me in fear.

"I don't suppose that you'd believe me if I said that she's lying?" I asked dryly.

Everypony shook their heads and slowly began to back away from me. I could see Luna's Night Guard flying a short distance above from me. However that distance was becoming shorter with every second...and so I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I ran...and I kept on running...although I did get quite scratched up from legging it through the Everfree Forest.

Week after week passed me by with no city, town or village brave enough to defy Luna's request and let me stay. In fact all they ever did was try to capture me, either by simply alerting the Night Guard the moment I stepped foot in their safe haven or by pretending to understand me, feed me and look after me...only to stab me in the back moments later when the Guards came knocking.

And on two rare occasions...Luna herself.

How I managed to evade HER I will never know...it was almost as though I could tell which way would allow me to escape from the mistress of dreams.

Before I entered Manehattan I was already very hungry, thirsty and exhausted. I hadn't slept for a week and necessities like food and water were in short supply for someone like me.

I'd noticed an abandoned barn in the wreckage of a broken down farm. It wasn't pretty to look at, but even I knew that it would help stave off the cold whilst I slept.

Even if I really didn't want to sleep.

You see Luna had already made herself known through my brief daydreams, said daydreams being nothing more than my eyes needing a rest for but a moment or two. But before all of that she had visited me inside of my mind...my dreams.

It...it was horrible. The first time I dreamt with her she was desperate and angry at my abandoning of her...and so the dream became a rapid nightmare, filled with things that still frightened me deeply. Luna was in complete control of the nightmare, but she refused to stop until I admitted that I was sorry.

I honestly think that I would have been better off if I had simply denied her there and then.

For when I did apologise to her...well the nightmare quickly became the most twisted wet dream I had ever experienced.

Twisted in such a way that a part of me actually enjoyed it...and she _knew _it.

What Luna actually did to me I will never say...but I will admit that I went through a plethora of emotions and sensations. She claimed me in every way she could think of, touched me in every place she could find, kissed and nibbled and licked everywhere she could reach.

And she did it all with soothing, passionate and possessive declarations of her love for me.

"_**Come back to us."**_

"_**Be with us."**_

"_**Love us as we love thee."**_

"_**We know you Steven. We know what makes thou scream in ecstasy, we know what makes thee tremble under our hooves."**_

"_**Be with us once more and we shall show thee a world of love and pleasure."**_

When I eventually woke back up...well Luna had already sent her Guards to my location, with the Princess of the night herself leading them.

That was the second time she personally came for me.

I barely managed to escape...but at least you understand why I hold back sleep...why I stop myself from succumbing to its embrace.

To succumb to sleep would only make it easier for Luna to break me...to twist and manipulate me with her horrible...yet wonderful dream magic. Where she would easily ensnare me with her touch and words, her breath and _taste..._

Damnit!

Even now I feel the temptation.

A part of me already understands that some of this is because of her divinity within me. And even within me it is still a part of her and thus...is her.

It coaxes and pleads when I'm alone, walking down a lonely path. Tempting me to just surrender and turn back...to go back to Luna's ever waiting hooves where I would be loved unconditionally, doted on without a second thought...and cared for as she nursed me back to health.

I knew all of this because whatever she placed inside me tells me so...and I can tell without a shadow of a doubt that it isn't lying. It's almost like Luna herself is within me...maybe she is.

Without a full explanation, I don't think I'll ever understand it completely.

But I know I've changed, it's subtle to others and yet obviously apparent to me.

Three things have become noticeable within the past two months on the run.

First of all I can always seem to tell when the sun is about to go down, as well as when the moon is about to rise. I also seem to be able to simply know what time it is, and how much of it has passed since a certain incident.

Secondly I feel a lot...stronger than before, faster too. My stamina is deeper and my need for food and drink while great at this moment in time, would not always be so if I eat and drank regularly...I don't know how I know but I just do.

But the last one is by far the strangest.

In my travels I've had moments where I've had no choice but to go through a forest. There are predators in pretty much every forest in Equestria and this would normally be a seriously bad factor.

But at night...when I walk through the trees...the creatures stare at me and...well.

Bow down to me.

Some even collect berries for me to eat.

Luna has obviously withheld some extra piece of information regarding whatever the hell she truly did to me. Being immortal is one thing...but this...I feel powerful yet lost...and alone.

Even when I don't mean to...Luna is always on my mind. Sometimes it's just her face, blissful with a happy smile. Yet sometimes it's more intimate and I have to force myself to control the sudden panting, the sudden wave of constant lust that threatens to overwhelm me.

And then there's the aching...the longing I have for her. The moment where I feel like my soul is being stretched into an impossible limit.

Sometimes I truly wish that I had never met her...

But it's too late for wishes now.

It had been thirty two hours, seventeen minutes and forty three seconds since the chase in Manehattan. Stalliongrad was roughly around four hours away on foot...but I felt too weak to keep walking, I had to rest.

I could feel the familiar pangs of hunger within me. My throat felt dry from lack of fluids and I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

Ahead of me was what appeared to be an abandoned cottage of some sort. Whether it contained food and drink was secondary, I just really needed to sleep...even if I didn't want to.

I entered the cottage and nearly cried in relief at the sight of a bed. Said bed was remarkably clean, leading me to quickly summarize that maybe this place wasn't so abandoned after all. As I walked inside and closed the door, I quickly noticed a sink and went over to it.

I don't actually think that I can explain my happiness when I turned the handle and water came out.

After drinking my fill and quickly popping to what passed for an Equestrian toilet, I dropped my backpack on the floor and took off my clothing. I certainly didn't smell too fresh I can tell you that...but I was just too tired to care. And so with little hesitation, I slipped under the thin blanket and fell into a habitual light sleep.

To my surprise I didn't feel Luna's presence straight away. In fact it wasn't until five hours and thirteen minutes later that I sensed her.

I opened my eyes groggily and instantly made out Luna's blur like shape. However that wasn't the first thing I became aware of. No, the first thing I became aware of was a strange dampness travelling across my chest.

"Are you washing me in a dream Luna?" I asked bewilderedly.

Indeed as the grogginess faded I saw Luna washing me with a damp cloth, using her hooves instead of her magic.

"We art indeed washing thee," she replied coyly. "Dost thou not find it pleasant? It makes us feel quite jubilant to nurse thee in such a fashion."

She moved the cloth over my face tenderly, washing away whatever imaginary dream grim it had on it.

"It feels...nice," I admitted hesitantly. "Although I'm really not sure why you're doing it...unless this is your attempt to imitate a porno."

Luna giggled musically but shook her head and leaned closer, gazing deeply into my eyes.

"Dost thou really believe that this is a dream Steven?" she asked teasingly. "Because it looks like a conveniently abandoned cottage to us."

I think it took me all of about five seconds to realize what she was saying.

Using whatever strength I had left, I tried to jump out of the bed. Unfortunately I was quickly enveloped in Luna's magic, thus rendering me unable to do pretty much anything.

Said Princess was looking at me sadly, tears in her eyes as she placed me underneath the blanket and sat down on her rump.

"Why dost thou not want to be near us?" she asked dejectedly.

"You know why," I replied bitterly...no more really needed to be said.

Luna closed her eyes as tears trickled slowly down onto her muzzle, breathing almost painfully before re-opening her turquoise orbs and climbing on top of me.

She rested her head on my chest, looking directly up into my eyes...she looked so...mournful.

"Do you not love me anymore Steven?" she asked quietly, shocking me with her sudden grasp on modern Equis.

I opened my mouth and prepared to say that I did indeed not love her anymore.

But as I gazed into those turquoise pools...I don't know, I just felt my defiance melt away.

"Steven...We understand that we were wrong to put such a burden on thee without consent," she began slowly. "But we need thee to be with us forever...and we could not take the chance that thou would refuse us!"

Her voice had rapidly grown from quiet to desperate, her eyes were wide and shining with some emotion that I dared not try to figure out.

Without warning, Luna quickly moved until her muzzle was hovering over my face. Her expression was caught between obvious adoration and sheer anxiety.

"We let thou escape us twice but not this time beloved," she whispered hurriedly. "This time we will make thou beg us to take care of thee. We shall make thee plead and tremble as we touch thou lovingly, until thou nigh passes out from such attentiveness."

"Sex won't make up for what you forced on me Luna," I snapped angrily.

Luna merely grinned down at me and laughed musically.

"Twill not just be sex beloved," she giggled humorously. "We shall touch thee with more than just our hooves, and more than just thy body."

She leaned down until her muzzle was brushing playfully against my lips. I couldn't move, her horn was alight and my body was immobile.

"We will touch thy soul with our own," she whispered sultrily. "We shall pull at the longing you feel for us, the ache that never ceases, the itch that can never be scratched by thyself. We will set thy soul ablaze with such love and passion that by tonight...thou shall touch us willingly and love us until oblivion comes for us immortals once again."

Even as she announced what she was going to do, I could feel her magical touch within the very depths of my soul. It did as she said it would, tugging ever so gently at my ashamedly large feelings for the Alicorn. Her muzzle was upon my lips straight after she'd finished talking.

I'd almost forgotten how soft her lips were, how gentle she was, how loving she could be...it felt nice.

Yet I still retained my senses, I still refused to give in to her advances, to give unto her the gentle pulling on my soul, slow yet effective as it was.

She drew back from me and smiled softly.

"Admit that thou loves us," she implored tenderly.

"N-No," I stammered pathetically.

It's hard to...it's hard to explain just how much I ached for her in that moment. The soft tugging was still happening...and I could feel her soul nearing my own, feel its devotion for me...her devotion for me.

She didn't cry or yell at my refusal...she merely smiled and nodded, as if to say she understood...but she was still going to do something about it.

"You will," she promised affectionately. "We swear that by tonight thou will confess thy love for us once more."

Without any warning she hopped off of me and started to move her hooves all over my body. It felt so strange...yet pleasant. Wherever she touched, she left behind pleasurable warmth...and when it faded it left me longing for more.

I bit back every moan and breath that threatened to betray my stoicism, my visual lack of enjoyment...however false it was. Unfortunately Luna seemed to know what I was doing...and she mentioned as much.

"Resistance is futile beloved. Don't hold back what begs or release, tis only detrimental to your health."

"Just s-stop," I pleaded.

To my surprise she did actually stop, her eyes gazing down at me before she leaned over me and they narrowed sultrily.

"Dost thou really want us to stop?" she asked slyly. "We shall, but only if thou admits that it's what thee wants."

"_Admit it? Easy enough."_

I opened my mouth to do as she said...but quickly discovered that any urge I had for her to stop simply refused to leave my mouth. Luna smiled soothingly down at me and kissed me deeply, before pulling back and gazing at me knowingly.

"Tis as we suspected. Thou enjoys our touch even whilst fighting against it."

The tugging upon my soul was almost unbearable now. Not in a painful way, but rather in the way that her soul was now melding into my own.

It felt so nice...to have every ache I had for her soothed away, to feel the comforting heat enveloping me...warming me with what I couldn't help but recognise as her sheer love for me.

I suddenly felt what was left of the blanket thrown off of me, revealing my quite naked body to her.

"_Did she wash me there?"_

"We did beloved."

I almost jumped in surprise at her reply and looked at her bewilderedly.

She grinned bashfully at me and kissed my left thigh tenderly.

"Our souls are almost completely merged beloved," she crooned happily. "Thy thoughts are now as readable as an open book."

I blanched in shock at this revelation...but quickly summarised that if she could read my thoughts then maybe I could read hers.

As if on cue, Luna smiled and nodded before closing her eyes and concentrating briefly.

...

What I saw within her mind is simply too vast for me to explain.

I could see how much she loved me...but it was more than that. She adored me and practically worshiped me. I knew why she was so determined to break my sprit, to make me confess my love for her...to love her for all of eternity and to forget our grievances.

I knew that if I confessed my love for her...then I would essentially forget why I was mad at her in the first place. I wouldn't want to run away from her...and even if I remembered my current anger towards her, she would just lovingly break my will again and again...and again.

She loved me to the point where she had no problem bending me to her will.

Not with force...but with her love. Her love would literally consume me until my anger was extinguished...whether I wanted it to be or not.

Upon learning this I attempted to break free again...but Luna was already holding me down with her magic. Her hooves gently pressing against my chest merely created the illusion that I could push her away.

"There's no escape Steven," she purred lovingly. "Thou understands what fate awaits thee. Just accept it, accept min love for thee and let go of thy anger."

And then she kissed me...and then it began.

She touched me everywhere she could find...could reach. Her lips were on my skin, loving, warm and soothing. She pleasured me with everything she could think of. Her mouth, her hooves, her magical grip...and eventually herself.

She slow with the lovemaking. Slow and precise, subtly gripping me, pressing against all the right spots. I finished inside her many times over...and yet with magic I never knew she knew of, I continued to do so without fatigue affecting either of us.

During all of this I could hear her thoughts...or should I say thought.

"_Love us."_

That's all she thought, all I heard...all I felt.

It reverberated within my mind again and again, until I was unconsciously miming it.

But worst of all...best of all...worst...best...

Her soul and mine were completely merged together.

The warmth was unbelievable. The love was undeniable...the longing was unbearable.

I knew what would soothe it away. Luna knew too...and she was obviously awaiting it as she kept her slow pace upon me, gazing down at me affectionately as she did so.

Another orgasm tore through me effortlessly, causing Luna to smile contently before she caressed my lips tenderly.

By now I was almost a quivering, whimpering mess.

I knew what it would take for her to stop...but I knew that once I did, any anger that was righteously aimed at her would be...forgotten.

Like dust in the wind.

She put her muzzle against my nose and gazed into my eyes...her eyes being all I could see.

"Say that thou loves us Steven," she purred longingly.

"I love...I-I l-love...y-yo...no..."

I felt her sigh deeply...yet with no anger as she kissed my nose cutely.

My soul...our souls were burning intensely at my refusal. To be so close to absolution, to finality yet only to have it wrenched away at the last second...the last little word.

I couldn't restrain the whimper that escaped me.

"Shhh beloved," Luna soothed lovingly. "Admit thy love for us, let go of thy resolve, embrace thy feelings and all of this will be over."

"Please...don't do this," I begged. The tugging upon my soul was now upon my willpower...and it was about to break.

"We must sweetheart," she countered softly. "We will not suffer another day without thee, just embrace thy love for us min heart."

"_Love us."_

"_Love her."_

"_Love us!"_

"_Love her!_

"_LOVE US!"_

"_LOVE HER!"_

"I LOVE YOU!"

...

Everything stopped. Luna's motions, her thoughts, my thoughts...everything.

It was as though my declaration had stopped time itself.

"We know," she said, gazing down at me with a small yet victorious smile. "We love thee too."

An unexplainable sensation of warmth, love and affection overwhelmed me as Luna withdrew herself from my arousal. She collapsed on my chest, her face looking down at mine from above me.

"Thou art mine again Steven," she whispered possessively.

She was right...I was hers...and she was mine.

"And you're mine Luna."

The Night Princess smiled jubilantly and nodded enthusiastically.

...Something felt strange...wasn't I angry at her for something?

Before I could think any further on the subject, Luna kissed me deeply, moaning happily as I returned it automatically.

She drew back from me and rested her head underneath my chin, mindful not to hurt me with her horn.

"We shall never let thou escape our sight again," she promised determinedly. _**"We swear it..."**_

We arrived back in Canterlot the following morning.

Celestia was apparently quite ecstatic that I had accepted Luna's love again and had let go of my anger. She told me that Luna had been quite inconsolable after my absence. The Sun Princess had even taken it upon herself to do most of Luna's duties whilst she wept for me.

She's a really good Sister.

The public was quite pleased as well if their joyful reactions were anything to go by.

As for Luna herself?

She took me into her...our chambers and began to take care of me. She apparently found it quite enjoyable to do as it gave her a "Higher Purpose".

Nopony else was allowed to so much as touch me unless she was there. And as for washing...well she preferred to do that herself. I found it fun, she found it wonderful to have someone to care for like she did...and so neither of us had any problem with it.

I even washed her sometimes and that was definitely fun!

All in all accepting her love once again and taking her back was one of the best decisions I've ever made. I can barely even remember why I was angry at her in the first place.

And even when I feel the dregs of said emotion, Luna quickly snuffs it with a loving kiss or a gentle nuzzle.

Sure I'm going to see my friends pass of whilst I don't, but as long as I have Luna beside me...then I know I can get through it.

She is my immortal lover after all.

**END**

_**I didn't intend for this to be so long, but whatever.**_

_**Not every Chronicle will be this long, so take this one as an opening treat for all of you!**_

_**If you have any questions then either Pm me or just chuck it in a review**_

_**Peace Everypony :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay then, let's get on with Celestia's first chronicle. **

**It won't be anywhere near as dark as Luna's first chronicle, in fact I don't think it'll be dark at all.**

**I'm aiming for this to be more of a "Slice of life" type of chronicle, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Begin!**

**Fighting An Unbeatable Foe**

My name is Tobias Greenfield, I'm twenty two years old and am currently sitting alone in my living room with a bottle of Sweet Apple Acres Cider in one hand and a copy of Immortal Lovers in the other.

The fireplace is crackling softly as the flames lick at the air, the smell of burning wood tickles my nostrils gently...and yet makes me smile as its scent reminds me of a more...romantic moment spent between me and...and **her**, in the safest depths of the Everfree Forest.

A sigh escapes my lips as I put down the book and take a small swig from my bottle. Tomorrow is going to be very pleasant in some regards...and yet unbearably awkward, terrible even.

To see **her** again after all of these weeks...

But I must be strong, I must resist the pull I feel around her...the hauntingly beautiful yet broken expression that threatens to break my resolve every time she gazes at me.

It's her fault that this happened, she has no one to blame but herself.

So why can't I stop thinking about her?

I'll never forget the last time we saw each other.

It was the second anniversary of Shining Armor's and Princess Cadance's wedding. Everypony who knew them personally was there...including **her**.

Shining and I met shortly after I was discharged from the hospital. He wasn't a bad guy by any means, a little uptight and by the book, but still a pretty fun guy to hang out with.

In fact many months after we met, he and I were having trouble with our marefriends and decided to blow off some steam with a single pint of cider.

You know, just one drink.

The next thing I knew, we were both drinking some heavy shit at a popular tavern and discussing our troubling relationships with the Princesses.

Well…he with Cadance and I with…with **her**.

The last time we saw one another was, like I said, at Shining and Cadance's second anniversary.

We only said three words to each other the entire night...

I remember walking through their Crystal Palace as I made my way back from the toilet. I'd turned a corner only to bump coincidently into…into the Angelic mare.

She instantly gazed at me with those haunted eyes…I wanted so badly to just stop this foolishness, my foolishness. To let go of my resolve and allow her to wrap her wings around me…in that oh so possessive way that she still refused to admit to.

To simply let her nuzzle and caress my lips, whispering promises and sweet nothings until I couldn't deny that I still loved her.

I wanted it so badly…and yet…

"Hello..."

"Hey..."

Those were the first and only words we said to each other in that moment. Her eyes were alight with longing…an ache that I knew must have reflected in my own orbs.

Yet I still walked away from her…

And then when I was about to leave, to go home before the madness took me and I did what I could see she wanted...what she was practically begging me to do with nothing more than her poignant gaze.

I remember reaching for the door, to leave, to escape before...

"Toby...please."

She was there, behind me with her hoof tugging at my shoulder gently yet...desperately.

I turned my head around and was instantly caught within her captivating rose coloured pools. Her muzzle was so close to my lips, brushing against them almost...the sweet scent of cinnamon filling my senses pleasantly.

My own lips trembled ever so slightly, pressing forward of their own violation...touching hers with all the force of a feather.

A smile graced her lips as she began to press back.

Until...

"Sorry Celly..."

I turned away, shrugging her hoof off of me and opening the door, fleeing into the night and away, away from the heart aching sobs I could hear even as I ran away...away from **her**.

My Celly...My Celestia.

I apologize for my confusing predicament, it'd be enough to befuddle anyone. Allow me to inform you of what it is that troubles me, if you please.

It all began on a day very much like any other.

I'd woken up, gotten showered, eaten breakfast and drove to my mediocre job at the local costa.

I never actually made it their however.

As I turned a corner, a truck came out of nowhere and smashed into my poor car. The last thing I remember is glass flying everywhere and the distant sound of someone screaming for help.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up in what appeared to be a normal, everyday hospital...minus the gold and blue banners hanging around. The gold had a picture of what appeared to be the sun, whilst the blue had what appeared to be a crescent moon shrouded in black shadow.

I felt like shit if I'm being honest. A headache mixed in with what I couldn't help but recognize as a broken arm can do that to a guy.

Anyway I must have stayed in a half-awake state for what felt like hours before someone came to check on me.

To say that I was surprised when a small, bright orange coloured Pony walked in wearing a nurse's outfit would be the understatement of the century. But to add to my already confused and shocked mind, the Pony also managed to be quite capable of talking...in perfect English.

Or Equis as I learned later on.

Now I'm a reasonably calm individual who tends to think about the situation before foolishly acting like an idiot. And I'd like to think that it was this that stopped the Pony from sedating me when every fibre of my being screamed at me to yell or run...or basically do something thoughtless.

In other words I merely accepted the situation, after many pinches, slaps and apologies to the nurse for hurting myself. That's not to say I believed it or was okay with it. But sometimes a man just has to accept what's in front of him, instead of babbling and yelling in the hope that the world would suddenly make sense.

Anyway after the nurse had examined me and double checked that I was well enough for questioning, she eventually left the room only to come back with two rather large Ponies in tow, both with wings on their back and a horn on their head.

The first one I noticed was smaller than the other, her coat was a shade of dark blue and her eyes were quite turquoise. But what happened to catch my attention was the way in which her mane was flowing in a none existent breeze, as well as portraying the night sky expertly. She also had a familiar picture of a crescent moon on her flank, said moon shrouded in shadow much like the banner I mentioned earlier.

The other one was slightly taller than her and managed to look...well, a lot more regal in some respect. Her coat was a brilliant and nearly blinding colour of white, whilst her similar flowing mane was a multitude of colours that reminded me of a rainbow. On her flank was yet another familiar picture, said picture being that of the sun I saw on the golden banner earlier.

Whilst the darker Pony was quite beautiful, I have to admit that the taller one was beyond mesmerizing. Now I don't say this in any perverse way whatsoever. But her appearance was something that a man would only see once in his lifetime, twice at a stretch.

Basically...I felt as though I was in the presence of something beyond any Human notion.

No, not a Goddess if that is what you think, but rather that...of an angel.

Apparently my awe was noticeable to the Angelic-like Pony, especially when I noticed a small smile gracing her muzzle, as well as the barely coherent giggle that escaped her.

"Greetings," she began. "I apologize for visiting you so soon after reawakening, but I believe it to be for the best."

"It's...quite alright," I replied calmly. "I honestly don't feel that bad, just a bit sore is all."

She smiled at this softly, before nodding once to the nurse who quickly bowed and left the room, shutting the door behind her. She then turned back to face me, an expression of sternness evident on her face.

"I must ask that you be completely honest with me," she said firmly. "I am not one to hold an individual against their will, but if I believe you to be a threat to my little Ponies then I will not hesitate to do so."

I blinked at this in surprise, wondering if I'd said something to offend her somehow.

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked worriedly, noticing a brief glimpse of relief on her features before she became quite stone-faced once again.

"You arrived here in a ball of flame that nearly killed fourteen young foals," she explained heatedly. "I do not believe that it was intentional, your injuries and reaction are evidence enough for that. However I would prefer that you look me in the eye and say that you meant no harm."

A ball of flame? Was my car on fire?

"_I nearly killed...I'd nearly killed a bunch of intelligent foals? Babies?" _

The shock must have been evident on my face as both of the Ponies in front of me relaxed ever so slightly.

"I-I didn't even...I'm sorry I didn't...I don't even know how I arrived here. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

The white, regal Pony gazed into my eyes without blinking for what felt like forever...until she finally blinked and smiled soothingly in response.

"I did not believe you to have purposefully done so," she breathed in relief. "However you must understand that as a Co-ruler of Equestria, my subject's safety is my first priority."

I nodded...but obviously appeared lost on what she was trying to explain.

"Ah of course, we haven't even been introduced have we?" she said rhetorically. "I am Princess Celestia, Co-ruler of Equestria which is the nation you now reside in."

The darker Pony smiled kindly as she trotted a little closer before sitting on her rump and holding her hoof for me to shake. I moved to shake it...only to remember that my arm was currently in a cast.

"His arm is broken Sister," Celestia deadpanned in amusement.

Celestia's sister apparently only just noticed this as she retracted her hoof and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh we are sorry!" she exclaimed...rather loudly. "We did not realise until now!"

Before I could even get the chance to reassure her, she quickly cut across and began to introduce herself.

"We are Princess Luna, Co-ruler of Equestria and mistress of the night!"

My eardrums ached painfully once she finished. I was honestly surprised that they hadn't started to bleed.

Celestia apparently noticed this as she came over to me and cuffed Luna around the back of her head, resulting in a short gasp of pain before said night Princess puffed up her cheeks and glared at what was obviously the eldest of the two.

"Tia!" she whined childishly. "Don't embarrass us in front of him!"

"You were relapsing again Lulu," Celestia stated, a small grin on her muzzle. "It would not do for you to permanently damage his eardrums now would it?"

I grinned as they continued to playfully argue in front of me. To be honest they reminded me of my older sister and I…before…before that drunk driver took her away from me.

I didn't even feel the tear trickling down my face…but Celestia noticed.

"Oh my, are you okay?" she asked worriedly, Luna copying her expression almost instantly.

I laughed quietly which obviously confused the two of them, but before they could ask anything else I wiped the tear away and turned my attention onto the two of them.

"I'm fine, and my name's Tobias by the way," I answered, ignoring their shared glance of concern as they looked at each other briefly. "Now I hate to be a bother, but I really have to know something…is there any way for me to go home?"

Luna instantly looked down at the ground, something I quickly acknowledged as a bad sign. Celestia kept her gaze on me however…but her expression rapidly escalated into sorrow.

"I am sorry Tobias…we…I have no knowledge of any world other than my own," she explained slowly…sadly. "Nopony has ever created a spell to travel world to world…and even if we tried, even if I tried, I would have no idea of how to even begin…"

And thus came the devastating knowledge of my imprisonment within Equestria…even now it still hurts to know that I can never go home, see my parents, my little brother…my sister's grave.

"I…I need time to myself," I muttered quietly, turning away from the monarchs in what I suppose could have been considered quite rude.

My arm ached terribly because of it.

But at that moment in time…I didn't care. My mind was working overtime in its effort to comprehend what had happened to me.

I felt one of them place a hoof on my thigh comfortingly, something that I didn't care to thank at the time.

"I am so sorry Tobias," Celestia said sympathetically. "I truly wish that I could help you go home…believe me I really do."

I said nothing back to her, despite the almost overwhelming urge to snarl at her to keep her pity, her useless and empty words filled with fruitless comfort.

But I kept them to myself…what good would shouting do in a situation with no alternatives?

"I…I'll come back tomorrow and…maybe I can help somehow…" she promised half hopefully.

Those words must have sounded pathetic even to her.

It was a horrible night for me, I barely got any sleep at all.

My mind was just unable to comprehend how completely fucked my life had managed to become. And when Celestia did come back the next day…well she needn't have bothered. I was unresponsive, recovering from an injury and in all honesty…I had lost the will to live.

"_What is there to live for when I've lost everything?"_

"Tobias please talk to me, I can help you," she pleaded softly.

"_How?"_

How could she help me? Would she offer more empty words of comfort, or simply hope that I'd eventually get over it?

The days flew by and quickly escalated into a fortnight. Celestia visited me quite a bit, or as she said "Whenever I have more than an hour of free time".

I gathered that her free time wasn't as limited as I thought.

Whenever she did visit me, it was normally with the cycle of saying hello, talking about her day, which to be honest did sound quite horrible, and then asking me how I was.

This usually followed up with an "Okay" from me, but sometimes escalated into long conversations that ranged from how my world worked, which was usually boring for me, to what I liked to do in my spare time.

That topic was…interesting, especially when she tended to drop all formality and regale me with amusing past prank wars between herself and Luna.

I laughed sometimes…and she seemed to grasp at this fiercely every time.

Whenever she and her sister were talked about…well, it reminded me of my own family…how I would never see them again, how I could never see my little brother and apologize for all the stupidly immature things I did to him when we were young and foolish.

How I could never see my mom, go out for a meal and apologize for blaming her…and finally admit that what happened to Rosie wasn't her fault…she never saw the truck coming after all…and neither did I.

It was ironic in a way, how a truck managed to cause both our deaths. It'd killed Rosie…and as for me…I didn't care about anything anymore.

And with the sheer lack of interest I had regarding my wellbeing, food and water were something that I simply refused to have.

By the end of the second week I had obviously become malnourished. I felt like crap, my throat was dry, my stomach was so empty that I'd started coughing up its acid and yet I refused to do anything about it.

The Nurses and Doctors were frantically trying to make me consume something, yet given that they were under direct orders from Celestia to not force anything upon me, they were caught between their duty to her and their duty to their job.

In the rare moments that I was awake, I often noticed two or more small Ponies arguing outside of my room.

"We have to make him drink something Scalpel!" cried an obviously distressed Nurse.

"I know Redheart but Celestia herself ordered us not to force ANYTHING on him," he replied angrily.

"Forget orders Scalpel, he's going to DIE if we don't do something soon!"

The argument went on for about five more minutes, but I was rapidly taken by sleep before I could hear anything else.

The next thing I was aware of however was Celestia shaking me awake with a rather scary determined expression on her face.

"Cele-"

Before I could complete her name, my mouth was pried open completely with her magic, only for water to be forced down my throat. I instinctively tried to cough it back up, but the angry Princess was having none of it. She pressed her hoof against my throat and rubbed it gently, causing me to swallow automatically before lapsing into a coughing fit.

"Cel-ACH-estia!" I spluttered hoarsely, coughing roughly.

Her horn shone yet again and a bowl of what appeared to be porridge floated in front of my vision. She levitated a spoon containing the breakfast in front of my mouth, looking at me all the while with a very cross frown.

"Open your mouth," she ordered firmly, narrowing her eyes when I made no effort to do as she said. "Open your mouth or I will open it myself!"

I scowled at her briefly but complied and opened my mouth. Porridge rapidly found its way into it, Celestia barely giving me a chance to swallow before she quickly replaced each mouthful. And so after a good few minutes of hardcore breakfast, the Day Princess put the bowl down and glared at me crossly.

"What in Tartarus were you trying to do Tobias!" she asked angrily.

I remained silent as her eyes practically drilled themselves into my skull. Apparently this was quite unacceptable for the Princess, especially when she huffed angrily, locked the door with her magic and sat down on her rump.

Her gaze was actually kind of frightening…

"Tobias…why are you doing this to yourself?" she asked quietly. "I understand how you feel about your inability to return home…but killing yourself isn't going to help you at all."

"And how you possibly understand how I feel _Princess_?" I snarled, righteous fury etching itself into my tone. "You have your sister and your precious subjects while I…I have nothing."

Celestia tried an obvious attempt to comfort me, but using whatever miniscule strength I had left, I brushed her offending hooves away from me.

"Do not try to comfort me Princess," I growled bitterly. "So far all you've done is offer empty words filled with pointless assurances. You have no idea how lonely it feels to be the only one of your kind…"

A few moments of silence followed my blunt statement, allowing me to take the brief moment to look at Celestia's expression.

To my surprise however, it was not anger or sadness that covered her face…but rather that of true understanding…as if she knew _exactly _what I was going through.

"I was alone once," she admitted softly. "For a thousand years I was alone, the only one of my kind in all of Equestria and it…_hurt_ so much."

I blinked in surprise at her apparent confession. It was not that I knew nothing of her sister's banishment, for I did…but I had never truly taken Celestia's side of the banishment into account.

"You had your subjects," I rebuked, a part of me trying desperately to dismiss her honest understanding.

"True," she agreed. "But they weren't Alicorns Tobias. They were Ponies of the Earth, Sky and Spirit, and had only just recovered from the Discordian Age. To me they were not just my subjects, but also my children…and a child never truly understands the emotions of their parent, no matter how old and wise they may become."

She looked down at me as I lay in my bed…and for the first time I gazed into her eyes and _really _saw just how old she was.

No, not just old but tired…so tired.

"I was alone for a thousand years Tobias, do you not think that it never occurred to me how easy it would be to take my own life?"

"_No…not once…"_

I looked away from the Princess as shame began to fill me up. But even then she refused to let me hurt myself any further, turning my head so as to look into my eyes once more.

"I know what you're going through Tobias," she spoke softly…pleadingly. "There was nopony there for me, but I can be here for you…so please let me help you."

"How?" I asked, my throat tightening as tears threatened to escape my eyes.

Celestia smiled down at me and kissed my forehead reassuringly, before moving so as to look at me contently, her hoof gently grasping my left hand.

"By holding your hand," she promised. "And being there to help you get through this."

And she did.

I was in the hospital for a little over three dreadfully long months, made bearable only by Celestia's and on occasion Luna's visits. It would have been less but my malnourishment in not only food and drink but protein as well had severely messed with my body.

That's not to mention the cracked ribs they had been unable to find until a good two weeks after Celestia saved me my myself. I didn't judge them however, their medical technology was about six centuries behind Humanities in some aspects.

A few bits of it were actually quite up to date however.

The pony's magic had thankfully been able to mend my broken arm by the end of the first month. This had unfortunately prompted me into believing that I was well enough to leave the hospital on my own.

To my dismay however…

The moment I tried to leave the room unsupervised, Princess Luna had swiftly intervened and more or less forced me to get unchanged and back into my bed.

And then she went to tattle on me to Celestia.

Said Princess wasn't amused in the slightest with my "Attempted Escape". In fact the moment she arrived she quickly checked to see whether or not I had eaten, I had not, before shoving food into my mouth and then going into such a lecture that I had to beg with her to stop.

Seriously, the "I'm not angry, I'm just disappointed" lecture can make even the vilest of men feel about an inch tall.

After my "Attempted Escape" Celestia had deemed it necessary for me to be under constant guard, and thus there were always two of them outside my door.

When I learned this…well I wasn't very happy about it.

"I do not need to be treated like a naughty child Celestia!" I growled angrily.

"You are not being treated like a naughty child Toby," she countered smoothly, not a trace of annoyance anywhere in her voice or expression. "I told you that I would hold your hand and I meant it. Leaving the hospital as you are now would only harm you. And so if I have to keep hold of you to stop you then I shall do so."

In all honesty I had no idea why she was paying so much attention to me. Even the hospital staff found it peculiar that their Princess was fawning over me like she was.

I eventually got around to asking her this, roughly three days before I was allowed to be discharged from the hospital.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" I asked curiously. "I mean I know I'm a strange case, but there must be something else you could be doing instead of looking after me."

Celestia was in the middle of preparing a wash cloth for my face, something that I was immensely grateful for seeing that I tended to sweat a little under those horrible plastic sheets.

I could wash myself, although it was a pain in the neck to get at most places. Thankfully Celestia had taken to cleaning most of my upper body, neither shy or embarrassed while doing it either.

It was kinda nice to see how mature she was compared to some of the women I used to know.

Even if I was confused as to why a nurse didn't do it instead of…well you know, royalty.

Celestia blinked at my question, before stopping what she was doing and looking at me kindly.

"Do you feel alone?" she asked randomly.

"Uh what?" I questioned perplexedly.

She smiled at my confusion and went back to rinsing out the cloth.

"Do you feel alone?" she repeated patiently.

It was a strange question, but I complied and asked myself it.

Was I alone? Did I feel isolated, unwanted…like I could die and no one would give a damn?

"No," I answered unexpectedly. "I don't feel alone."

Celestia smiled happily at this and went about washing my face with the cloth. Like I said, I had no idea why she didn't just get a nurse to do it, but I wasn't complaining.

It felt nice to be doted on.

"I had no one there for me when I ruled alone," she said suddenly, but quickly perked up as she ran the cloth over my nose almost playfully. "But I won't let you feel like you have nopony there for you. I'll be here as long as you need me."

"But what about your duties?" I inquired. Don't get me wrong, it felt so nice to treated like I was…but Celestia ruled a nation. Surely she had to have had more important things to do then focus on a weird talking creature.

And yet…

"Luna's covering for me in most cases," she explained cheerfully. "In all honesty I think she actually enjoys all the court sessions and paperwork."

She levitated the cloth off of me and dropped it back into the bowl, before lifting up a soft towel and gently drying my face.

"Besides…you're actually the first individual that I've been able to talk to as myself for a long time. Not as the Princess of the sun, but just…Celestia, it's refreshing."

That actually made me feel quite sorry for her. I mean to rarely be able to converse with someone as a normal person, a normal pony…it must be quite a lonely existence.

It was because of this revelation that I reached out with my right hand and placed it on her shoulder in what was hopefully a comforting gesture.

"Well…if there's something you can't talk to anypony about, including Luna, then I'm here if you need me. It's not like I'm going anywhere anyway."

Celestia gazed at me with astonishment in her expression, but it quickly changed into a warm smile as she moved her head and rested it lightly on my knuckles.

"Thank you," she whispered delicately. "I've really needed someone like you for a long time."

"It's no problem," I chuckled quietly. "I've never had anyone outside of family who's…cared for me like you do, I owe you a lot."

To my surprise, Celestia's expression became quite…strange. She raised her left hoof and gently rested it against my cheek, stroking the skin ever so softly.

"You owe me nothing Toby," she countered tenderly. "I'm just really glad that I met you."

"Me too," I admitted softly.

The tension was still there when she left the room an hour or so later.

Three days passed me by before I was finally fit and able to leave the hospital. Celestia had arrived not a few minutes after the sun rose…and was to my dismay, the sole reason for me getting up at stupid o'clock.

She'd arrived with some…clothing for me to try on.

"I ordered some of the finest designers in all of Equestria to make these for you," she chimed happily, magically levitating a pair of boxers, socks, trousers and white top emblazoned with, to my surprise, Celestia's cutie mark.

Thankfully my previous shoe wear was undamaged by my explosive entry into Equestria.

"Using me to endorse yourself Celly?" I asked mirthfully.

You know, nearly everypony I met gave me dirty looks just for the fact that I called her Celly.

Not that it really mattered mind you. We both found it very amusing whenever a Noble came to her, whining about my "Lack of respect for her most gracious, pure, unblemished, blah, blah, blah."

Like I said, very amusing.

"Not at all," she refuted brightly. "I just thought that you'd look quite good in my colours is all."

To my surprise, they all fit me quite well.

"How did you manage to guess my size?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh, I have my ways," she replied slyly, a small smirk adoring her muzzle.

I didn't try to think too much on that.

Once I finished putting my trousers on, I came out from behind the bedside curtain and put my top on. Celestia was grinning at the large sun, something that I found amusing and slightly embarrassing.

Said grin vanished quickly though, only to be replaced with a face full of concern.

"Toby…what are you going to do now?" she asked tentatively.

"I'm not sure," I said, shrugging even whilst the reality of my new situation became apparent. "I suppose I'll have to find a place that I can work for to take me in."

To my slight amusement, Celestia actually started pawing the ground with her right hoof. Her gaze was kept on said hoof, even whilst she asked me, nay, offered me something that I still don't know how to repay.

"Well…why don't you move into the palace until you find some work?" she offered nervously.

Celestia's fretfulness was very cute, as well as peculiar. You'd figure that ruling for over a thousand years would leave little to be anxious about.

Although…maybe this was what she meant by talking to me as herself, rather than the authorative mother figure that Equestria knew and loved.

Maybe she just wasn't used to it.

"I…It would be fantastic Celly, but are you sure about this?" I asked apprehensively.

She quickly snapped her gaze onto me and nodded rapidly, smiling widely all the while.

"Of course I am," she said enthusiastically, although her tone swiftly became quite timid. "I've seen you at least once every day since I made that promise Toby…I mean, I see you as a good friend, my best friend actually."

To hear Celestia speaking so shyly was beyond endearing. But to hear her call me her best friend when she had hundreds of ponies around her all the time was…quite wonderful.

"Thanks Celly," I said happily, walking over to her slowly. "You're my best friend too."

She tilted her head to the side and smiled elegantly, gazing at me all the while.

And then…then she moved closer to me and sat on her rear, her forehooves spread out in a gesture for a hug.

A hug that I initiated without a second thought…our first proper hug.

It's funny…all I can really think about whenever I remember this is how warm and soft she was.

"It's our first hug," she giggled merrily, her breath tickling my ear.

"I know," I said, chuckling happily.

I'll never forget that moment…ever.

And so I moved into the palace, my chambers being only a couple of doors down from Celestia's.

Luna was surprisingly enthusiastic over the news of my moving in. I wasn't sure why at first because we rarely spoke at all during my stay at the hospital.

Not that this was anyone's fault. I couldn't move and Luna was up to her eyes in paperwork…which like Celestia once said, she seemed to enjoy fervently.

But yeah, I moved in, Luna was ecstatic because I was apparently "Not one of those ponies with a hidden agenda".

That and I could actually be a pretty good wingman in her prank wars with Celestia.

Oh and vice versa.

Celly was very happy with my idea to change Luna's shower gel with bright yellow coat dye.

Luna…not so much.

She chased the both of us through the palace for twenty odd minutes. Celly had to drag me into her room and use her fifteen magical locks mechanism just to keep her out.

And when we weren't pranking and generally having a good time, it was usually when one of us was working.

It took a little under a week for Celly to help me get a job at a small café in Canterlot.

Said café was almost identical to the one I used to work in back on Earth. The orders were more or less the same, the machines were surprisingly up to date and overall it was a sweet little job that paid me just a little more than I was used to.

I say used to because the money system in Equestria isn't too difficult to understand, compared to the one in the UK. A single bit was pretty much £1, and I got paid nine bits an hour.

So yeah, cushy little job with some friendly customers, excusing the occasional Canterlot snob.

And even though both Celly and Luna were heavily against the idea, I pretty much forced half of whatever I earned in a month at them for rent. Celly looked comically horrified at my suggestion, it was as though I'd asked if I could pay rent with my limbs or something.

In the end, I spent a good eight months living in the palace. Celly and Luna were a good laugh and even better friends, although I did have a couple living in Canterlot.

As well as a very unusual, sarcastic yet funny former Queen.

I did try to make some friends in a small town called Ponyville, but the locals were way too fearful and to be honest, quite hateful and prejudiced towards me.

A couple of farmers actually tried to lasso me at one point.

Needless to say, my week long stay with Celly's student was cut short by a few days.

Twilight was upset but understood why. She wasn't like the rest of them and thus avoided Celestia angrily scolding the town before publicly hugging me, scooping me up magically into the carriage and quickly ordering the Pegasi to take the two of us back to the palace.

She wouldn't stop checking if I was alright for a fortnight afterwards. I think the sight of rope burn around my neck frightened her…or angered her, I couldn't tell.

"I should never have let you go," she reprimanded herself heatedly.

"Celly it's not your fault that they tried to strangle me with a rope," I deadpanned dryly, simultaneously hoping that she'd cheer up a little.

"I know that," she grumbled bitterly. "But I knew that Ponyville was a very suspicious and superstitious town. I should have known that they'd do something senseless!"

Celly stamped her right hoof onto her bedroom floor, accidently cracking a tile in her anger.

Not that it bothered me, I found her protectiveness to be quite…nice, lovely even.

Even if she could get a little bit overbearing at times.

I moved closer to Celly and made to rest my hand on her shoulder, but was rapidly drawn into a cuddle, much to my surprise.

Although I suppose that after nearly nine months, I really shouldn't have been.

If I'd learned anything during all that time, it was that Celly was a cuddler…well with me anyway. I'm not sure if I ever saw her hugging anyone else apart from Luna and Twilight.

"Celly I'm honestly okay," I consoled cheerfully.

"I know," she mumbled adorably. "I just feel guilty because my little ponies hurt you."

I moved back from our embrace and held both hands on her shoulders firmly, staring at her in what was hopefully a serious way.

"Don't feel that way," I told her earnestly. "It was their fault, not yours. All you've done since I've arrived here is take care of me. You've helped me get through some terrible days, even when I lashed out verbally and…otherwise."

Now it was my turn to feel guilty. For when I was still in the hospital and even on rare days afterwards…sometimes I'd get really depressed and nasty towards everyone.

I never meant any of what I said…or did. But it didn't take anything away from the fact that I did it.

Celly snapped me out of my depressing tirade with a rather affection nuzzle on my cheek. She moved back and looked at me…strangely yet again, her eyes hiding some unfamiliar emotion within them.

"It's alright Toby," she soothed softly. "I know you didn't mean any of it."

"But I hurt you," I countered sorrowfully.

Celly actually smiled at this and…kissed my lips briefly.

"You could never hurt me Toby," she refuted fondly.

My mouth wouldn't work. It was as though she'd rendered me speechless.

Although…maybe she did.

"Celly…what was-"

She promptly shut me up by placing her hoof over my mouth, her affectionate gaze never leaving my own rather stunned one.

"Shush you," she said shyly. "I just…wanted you to feel better."

"I…I feel something," I replied intelligently.

She giggled at this cutely before smiling at me serenely and resting her forehead against my own, mindful not to accidently shank me with that oversized spear on her head.

I had no idea what to say, so decided wisely to remain quite. Celly seemed to be of a similar mindset, choosing to merely hum happily whilst absentmindedly nuzzling my nose gently.

"I like you more," she blurted suddenly.

"W-what?" I stammered.

There was a few moments of silence, before she moved back and looked at me with that…strange expression.

"I…I like you more," she repeated nervously. "More than just a friend, I mean."

…I had no idea how to feel or respond to that.

We were good friends, best friends really.

She'd helped me get through a difficult time and still was.

But then she went beyond that and made me a citizen of her country. She helped me get a job, spared a lot of her free time to have harmless fun with Luna and I…and looked after me even when I felt I didn't need her to.

It really wouldn't be a stretch to say that she was the most wonderful friend I had ever made in my entire life.

But more?

I was an average human.

She was an alicorn that co ruled a country, had lived for over a thousand years, been through more shit then I could think of and…and could do so much better than me.

Did I like her as more than a friend?

Heh…after everything she had done for me, after all the times she had been there for me, looking after me, helping me, stopping me from doing something foolish to myself.

How could I not care for her as more than a friend?

Celly had been staring at me whilst I was contemplating what to do next. Her expression was caught between relief and anxiety…and was her hoof shaking?

"Celly you're shaking," I said worriedly, causing her to blink rapidly in confusion as she looked down at the guilty hoof.

Before she could do anything however, I swiftly wrapped my hand around it gently. Celly responded to this by actually squeaking in surprise, snapping her gaze back onto me quickly.

She didn't say anything, choosing to merely remain silent as I rubbed her shaky hoof warmly.

And when it eventually stopped shaking…I let go and made to take my hand back, but found myself unable to do so.

Celly had encased my hand with her magic gently, soothingly, tenderly, looking up at me all the while with such an…attentive expression.

I soon found my hand lifting its unwitting way up onto her right cheek. Her magic flickered off shortly after…but I didn't move it.

"Why?" I asked bewilderedly.

My question was incomplete…but she knew what I was trying to ask.

"You treat me like a normal mare," she began quietly. "We have fun, play games, have interesting conversations that have nothing to do with bits or politics. You've made Luna smile so much that even her guard's respect you, and...and even after I swore to myself that I would stop, I can't stop thinking about you."

She moved closer to me ever so slightly, making herself easily within arm's reach.

"When Twilight sent me a letter saying that you'd been been attacked two weeks ago, I nearly teleported in the middle of a meeting with Chrysalis. I-I could barely focus on anything except the thought of you hurt and alone…heh, even Chrysalis could tell that I wasn't all there. She called a break and pretty much ordered me to get my head on straight."

Remember when I mentioned my friendship with a former Queen?

Well Chrysalis used to be the Queen of the Changelings before they became citizens of Equestria and were finally allowed independence from the hive.

Chrysalis broke the hive mind when she and Celestia made the peace treaty, as was one of Celestia's terms if the changelings were to be allowed to mingle with her little ponies.

The former Queen told me that she'd originally planned some grand invasion sometime around Shining's wedding with Cadance, but called it off at the last second and visited Celestia and Luna in a diplomatic meeting.

It took a while and I was in hospital by the time they finally got around to it. But eventually the treaty was signed, Chrysalis gave her children independence and hung up her crown only to accept a smaller one and become a Princess.

Anyway we met not long after I moved into the palace.

Chrissy, as I nick named her, was actually quite funny. Sarcastic beyond belief and sometimes a pain to get along with, but funny and underneath it all…kind, almost motherly at times.

To be honest I'm not entirely sure how we became friends, we just talked a lot and it eventually became a daily part of our lives.

But enough of cheeselegs, back onto the matter at hand.

"I guess what I'm trying to say Toby…is that I really care for you," Celly finished shyly, a faint blush tinging her cheeks lightly. "I understand if you don't feel the same way, I really do. But I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore…"

She looked down at the ground as she trailed off, leaving me to simply stare at her in shock…and…

"Celly," I whispered quietly, moving my hand and placing it under her muzzle, lifting it so she was gently forced into looking at me directly. "After everything you've done for me, how could you possibly consider that I didn't care for you as you do for me?"

Her eyes widened at that, a rather happy smile worming its way onto her muzzle.

"You…do you mean that…"

"I don't know if it's love Celly," I explained swiftly if somewhat nervously. "But…I feel something for you, something strong. Believe it or not, you're on my mind more than you should be."

She tilted her head to the side and nuzzled my…well, lips softly. Her eyes were alight with unmistakable joy, her muzzle now twisted into a full-fledged grin.

"I think I'm on it just enough," she quipped mirthfully. "And as for…love. We can discover what we feel together…unless you don't want to."

The grin left for but a moment, a moment too much in my opinion.

But it was rectified.

"Of course I want to," I chirped joyfully. "But how are we going to explain…us, to everyone else?"

It took strength to suppress the contagious joy that burst from Celestia when I said the word "Us".

"Leave that to me…honey," she giggled musically, moving her muzzle onto my nose and rubbing against it impishly.

I was kissing her before I knew what had hit me…and she was returning it with vigour.

Needless to say, although we didn't go past timid to intense kissing, we arrived at the dining area looking a bit…untidy.

But happy, very happy.

Although I suspect that Chrysalis was happier, what with such a "Delicious love fest" to munch on.

Her words, not mine.

The next day, Celestia dragged me kicking and screaming onto the royal balcony. It was there that she decided to announce our relationship to pretty much the entire flipping world.

I had no problem with it, I just dislike being leered at by hundreds of power hungry Nobles.

Especially when most of the nobility decided it was clever to line up outside of day court and declare their absolute disgust to their fair ruler's choice of coltfriend.

I mean with hundreds of handsome nobles all but desperate to become her "Royal Consort", Celly's decision to choose not only a non-pony but one of common blood was absolutely atrocious.

And yet somehow she found this very entertaining.

Save a few times when a noble would dog me all day, harass me during work and threaten to send a personal "Clean-up crew" to deal with me unless I broke it off.

Yeah, those ones tended to find themselves stripped of their titles and thrown into Chrysalis's community service.

And believe me, you do not want to find yourself in Chrysalis's community service.

Like I said, sarcastic and hard to get along with sometimes.

But seriously protective of those she considered friends…which sadly only meant Luna, Celly and myself. Everypony else was still nervous around her unfortunately.

Not that she showed any signs of caring about it mind you.

It took a little under a fortnight for the nobles to be sorted out, which actually resulted in the largest discarding of nobility Equestria had ever seen.

Would it be surprising to know that the royal treasury suddenly started to increase?

But enough of that, let's get back onto Celly and I.

Our relationship…was by far the greatest thing to have ever happened to me. Celly agreed with me on this eagerly, what with not having been in any relationship for well over nine hundred years.

She never explained much about it. Only that it lasted a few months because she found out that he was only dating her to increase his reputation. Celly had obviously been young and foolish at the time, and so even when she learned of this she still tried to make it work.

It didn't…and she eventually removed, humiliated and stripped the fool of his caste.

Needless to say, she had been put off of dating anypony for a long time.

"Until I met you," she crooned lovingly, kissing every part of my face she could slowly…softly.

We both promised to explore our feelings together…and we did.

Playing, walking in the gardens under the moon, teleporting the two of us onto the Hoofington beach where we ran and swam and kissed and cuddled. We even went skiing once…Celestia is bloody awful at it.

So am I mind you, but she went first so I was gifted with the hilarious sight of her crashing into a lump of snow.

It was around the middle of our fourth month together that I confessed just how much I loved her.

By the time I had said those three precious words, she was in tears, a loving smile adoring her muzzle as she tackled me onto the floor and began kissing me deeply.

"I love you too," she breathed joyously. "Oh Toby, I love you so much!"

Everything was a little different after that.

She was already attentive before, but from that day onwards she became doubly so.

Visiting and kissing me in the middle of work was always fun. My boss didn't mind seeing as it brought in more customers, even if most of them moved out of the way to let her "order".

And when I say order, what I really mean is she used her magic to pull me over the counter and more or less snog me in front of everyone.

Chrysalis took over for her on day court whenever this happened.

Not that anypony really knew.

Then there was the time when I went back to Ponyville, mostly to visit Sparkle and tease her about Celestia's various sounds and positions she liked to do and…make.

Could you believe that despite the announcement that I was Celly's lover, some of Ponyville still shot me hateful glances.

And that fucking farmer. I swear that she had a death wish.

Here's how it panned out.

I went to go and buy Celly some chocolate cheesecake from sugercube corner, something that my marefriend enjoyed eating immensely. That orange cowpony was eating something when I walked in, but at the sight of me she knocked her table over and went to grab her lasso in her mouth.

The next thing anyone knew, there was a flash and she was hanging from the ceiling by her hind legs. Her very own lasso was attached to the ceiling magically…a very familiar golden aura around it.

I was suspicious, don't get me wrong there. But in the end I found it too amusing to care, as did most of the bakery.

Celly was very affectionate when I gave her the cheesecake, even offering to share it with me.

And if you knew Celly like I did then you would know that she, cake and sharing were never in the same sentence.

Celly and I…we did everything together.

I loved her so much and told her this every day, just as she did with me.

And on our eight month together…we consummated our love.

I was nervous beyond all belief when she asked me to visit her chambers that night…but I shouldn't have been.

Celly had lost her innocence to that Unicorn all those years ago and hadn't been with a male since.

As for me, I hadn't been with anyone at all.

I'd always wanted too, but I could never find a women who wanted to commit. They all promised it, don't get me wrong on that.

But said promise never lasted more than a month or three.

Celly was different.

She was honest, kind, gentle and loving.

She was amazing…an amazing mare and I had no idea how I'd ever managed to become so lucky.

I told her everything that night, sitting there on her bed, gazing at the floor in embarrassment.

But then…her hoof was there, under my chin. Lifting my gaze onto her own.

She looked so happy.

"I don't care that you're a virgin honey," she crooned lovingly. "I'm actually…really happy that I'm going to be your first…and hopefully your last."

I practically lunged at her.

She merely giggled and wrapped her wings around me, bringing us as close together as was physically possible.

I had some idea of what to do, and judging by her quiet moans and shudders when I touched her most sacred place…I must have been doing a reasonably good job.

She stopped me after a few minutes before kissing me deeply and using her magic to remove my clothing.

It fell from me like water.

Once all my clothing was off and I was as nervous as can be, Celly moved back slightly to take my bare appearance in.

It wasn't the first time she saw me naked, but it might as well have been considering how uneasy I was.

"You look beautiful," she whispered tenderly.

I could only stammer and stutter like an idiot after hearing that.

No one had ever called me beautiful before after all. I'd always thought that it was a "female only" compliment.

And yet…it felt strangely nice to be called it.

Without any warning, Celly swiftly began laying kisses upon my torso, talking softly in-between each one as she did so.

"I'm going to…be so…gentle with you," she purred adoringly. "That after tonight…you will…never even think…about another mare….again."

"I never think about anyone but you Celly," I admitted sheepishly. "Nopony else even comes close to how much I love you."

Celestia stopped kissing my stomach and smiled up at me amorously.

"I love you too sweetie."

The next thing I knew, her muzzle had swiftly moved down south and her tongue was expertly lapping at my arousal.

"W-Wow Celly," I gasped. "I thought you'd never done this before."

Celly stopped her tongue play momentarily and looked up at me playfully.

"I said that I hadn't done it with another stallion," she purred teasingly. "I never said anything about certain fruits."

I was unsure whether or not that was hot or bizarre.

But once she went back to wiggling her tongue over the tip, I decided it most definitely hot.

"I have to please my stallion after all don't I?" she drawled sultrily.

I was going to answer with the funniest quip in all of reality…but was cheated out of it by Celly bringing some vibrating magic to the table.

I managed to groan and nod though, so small victories.

It took little time for me to reach my end and finish inside her muzzle. Celly just smiled contently and once I was done, swallowed everything.

She was definitely focused on pleasing me that night. And even though I managed to bring her to orgasm with my previous foreplay, I still felt as though I could have done more.

When I admitted this however…

"It's fine honey," Celly cut across sweetly. "You've already made me so good tonight, let me make you feel better."

I pointed out that she'd pretty much already done that already.

She promptly shut me up by sticking her tongue down my throat.

We both fooled around for a few more minutes, touching, tasting, laughing and moaning in satisfaction and contentment.

But eventually…we were ready for the next step.

She was underneath me, out foreheads resting against the other, our bodies touching, warming and loving.

She put her hind legs around me and looked at me once, her eyes filled with that strange emotion.

Love.

"I love you so much sweetie," she whispered joyously. "I…I want this night to last forever."

"I want _us_ to last forever Celly."

She smiled serenely at this and nuzzled my nose affectionately, sticking her tongue out to drag across the bridge tenderly.

"We will Toby," she promised confidently. "I'm never going to let you go."

"Nor I you," I vowed lovingly.

Her hind legs tightened around me, her eyes shining with pure happiness as she pushed me inside her.

My innocence was gone forever…and I was glad it was.

We touched, moaned and cried out our affection, our feelings for the other.

Our bodies rapidly became a sweaty, tangled mess of limbs, muzzle and mouths.

I could feel her breath tickling just under my nose as her frantic pants become just that little more shallow. Her soft, moist, yet wonderfully plump lips were against my own, drawing out my own heavy breaths with such ease.

We made such passionate love together that night.

And once it was over, once we had both reached our limit and pleasure claimed us…

We were both on our sides, facing the other, dopey smiles adorning both our expressions.

Celly wiggling closer and pulled me until my face was buried in her barrel. She rested her muzzle over my head and sighed contently, humming a wonderfully happy tune.

"You do realize that I'm never going to stop coming into your café now," she declared casually.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the sheer randomness of her statement.

"Then I guess I have more to look forward to," I chuckled happily.

Celly giggled musically and tightened her hooves around me affectionately. She was so warm and comfy that I could feel myself falling asleep.

I didn't want to. I wanted this moment to last for as long as was possible.

But as if she knew, Celly suddenly began singing a wordless tune, her heavenly voice surrounding me as if effortlessly lulled me towards slumber.

She pulled her head back from the top of mine and looked at me jubilantly, before regressing her song into a wondrous hum as she kissed me slowly.

I apparently fell asleep the moment she broke it.

The next morning, we both eventually woke up, facing the other with joy plastered over our features.

That day…ah, that day.

We might as well have been skipping, given the amount of stares we both received from the palace staff.

Chrissy later informed me that Celestia's moaning was heard by everyone, even in the opposite wing. And that was why everyone was either smiling, staring or blushing at the sight of us.

I felt proud about this.

Celly's cheeks became flushed, which I laughed at.

She cuffed the back of my head for that.

Although I must admit that the funniest thing was walking in on a love drunk Chrysalis, stumbling around the castle, trying to dance whilst singing "Never gonna give you up".

I have no idea how she knew the words, let alone the song.

Overall I was the happiest I had ever been. Celly and I became just that little more intimate in public, our sex lives were on fire and even as our one year anniversary came around, we still managed to find new things to make each other laugh.

It was perfect, everything was perfect.

And yet…it eventually all came crashing down.

It was a little over a month after our anniversary that I discovered something…something that broke my heart.

Celly had sent me back to our chambers because she'd forgotten her favourite scarf.

It wasn't anything expensive, but I had made it myself…and that made the scarf important to her.

Anyway I was rummaging around in that black hole she calls a draw, when I accidently knocked a small leather book to the ground.

I was curious as to what is was and so opened it around the middle…and what luck I had.

Or not.

For you see, there was a little hoof written note within the book, the book…that could only have been a diary of some sort.

_Tuesday, November 3__rd__, 3 ANM._

_I've done something truly terrible today. Something unforgivable, unjust and completely against everything I stand for as a leader of harmony._

_I sensed a disturbance in Equis's magical field, somewhere undeniably close to where my beloved Toby arrived in a ball of flame. _

_I investigated this disturbance and discovered something that left me…caught, between my love for Toby and selfishness for myself._

_There was a wormhole, a gap in fabric of reality. Upon scanning this gap, I quickly realized something astonishing. _

_The time difference between my world and his and unbelievable. _

_It's been nearly two years since I met Toby, yet only two days have passed by on his world._

_I also discovered that the wormhole was rare and by all accounts should never have appeared. In fact the chances of another ever occurring would be neigh impossible. _

_Using some rather complicated spell weaving, I summarised that I and any other could go through the wormhole unscathed and return, as long as they did so within six Earth hours._

_The wonderful thought suddenly struck me that Toby could return home and see his loved ones, do everything he was so bitter about being unable to do. _

_And yet…a rather horrible thought struck me, conflicting with this one._

_What if he became so happy upon seeing his family and friends that he didn't want to come back?_

_What if he went through and chose them over me?_

_Would my baby leave me?_

_I pondered on every argument I could think of. To let him know and go, or to keep quiet and have him all to myself._

_I've always prided myself on rarely being selfish, always choosing my subjects and their wellbeing over my own._

_But on this occasion…I ignored the happiness of another for the my own._

_The gap is long gone now. _

_Toby fell asleep a few minutes ago. He looked very tired when he came in, and upon some prodding he revealed that my nephew, Blueblood, was harassing him at work today._

_Apparently my nephew didn't get the message to leave my honey bun alone. _

_I wonder if Chrysalis is busy tomorrow?_

_Anyway I better get some sleep, Toby gets quite restless without me next to him._

_But still I wonder…_

_What have I done?_

I was brought out of my reading when the sound of my door opening struck my ears.

"Honey, what's taking you so long? I swear that I put it in…in…"

I turned around and merely stared at her wide eyed expression, dropping the diary onto the floor as I tried to find something to say.

"T-Toby I can explain," she stammered nervously, walking over to me as she did so.

"Really?" I asked curiously. "Because I'm pretty sure I got everything in there."

Celestia stopped in front of me and gently touched my shoulder with her left wing, gazing at me with an ashamed expression adorning her face.

"I'm sorry baby," she whispered. "I-I didn't know if…I didn't want you to-"

"Have you so little faith in me?" I asked quietly, my voice nearly breaking as emotions threatened to spill over.

Celly shook her head and made to embrace me, but I quickly shrugged off her wing and backed away, regarding her with a sort of sad fury.

"I thought you trusted me?" I said angrily.

"I do sweetie-"

"I thought you knew how much you mean to me!" I cut across scathingly, my anger merely a feathers touch from erupting.

"I do baby!" she cried worriedly. "I know how you feel. You mean everything to me to!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE WORMHOLE?!" I shouted furiously, causing Celestia to flinch back in fear. "I could have seen my family, my friends and everyone else!"

"I-I thought you would have chosen to stay with them," she answered fearfully.

I could barely look at her.

She was supposed to trust me. I would never have left her, not in a million years.

I noticed her slowly making her way over to me and backed even further away from her, much to her distress as sadness plagued her features.

"Baby…I was so scared that you were going to leave me," she said remorsefully. "You mean so much to me…I didn't want to lose you."

If I wasn't so furious at the revelation then I probably would have made a rational decision…but in my foolishness I allowed rage to control my actions.

"Too late for that," I muttered scornfully, shaking my head heatedly as I made to walk past her.

Celly quickly snapped out her right wing to block me however, before swiftly moving in front of me with an expression of utmost fear and desperation.

"No honey, please don't say that!" she pleaded tearfully, a couple of liquid lines trailing down her face.

"Get out of my way Princess," I snapped irritably.

She flinched at her title as though I'd just slapped her.

The tears just kept on coming.

"Please don't leave me!" she cried disconsolately. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I did."

"I don't care," I growled impatiently, my anger threatening to boil over yet again. "Just get out of the way and leave me alone."

She shook her head frantically and swiftly grabbed my face with her wing tips, forcing me to look right into her eyes.

Her pleading, tear filled eyes.

"Don't do this Toby," she begged despairingly. "I'm sorry, I truly am. I should never have kept this from you, but I did and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Before I could say or do anything, she had gracefully wrapped her wings and forehooves around me. I tried to struggle and force my way out of it, but her wings are strong enough to hold a raging earth pony.

And my strength paled in comparison.

It took a few minutes but I eventually stopped struggling and relaxed against her. She responded to this by nuzzling my neck and withdrawing her wings, her hooves however stayed tightly around me.

She began to speak…but I already knew what I wanted to say.

"Honey I-"

"I need some space Cel," I interrupted tiredly.

I heard her breath catch in her throat, but for the moment she remained silent.

"I don't want to be apart from you," she whispered insecurely.

"I know…but I don't think I can be near you right now."

She moved back slightly and gazed at me tearfully, her lower lip trembling.

"But Toby, I-"

I quickly placed my hand over her muzzle, silencing her pleas as I braced myself for what I was about to say.

"Celly I need this," I began quietly. "I am…so angry right now, and hurt. I had a chance to see my family again and you selfishly denied it…Do you even have any idea how disgusted I am with you?"

The alicorn winced and stepped back as if struck, but her eyes betrayed her with evident understanding and shame.

I opened my mouth…but there really wasn't anything else left to say.

So without further ado, I walked past her and left the room.

Her soft crying haunted me for days.

Chrysalis and Luna helped me pack some of my things into a suitcase. Both of them had been told by Celestia why I was leaving for a "break", and to my surprise were just as disgusted with her as I was.

Chrysalis mostly because I was her best friend and she despite her attitude sometimes, she hated it whenever I was hurt.

You should have seen her face when she saw the rope burn around my neck. She had to be persuaded with love not to go and tear the cowpony a new one.

Giving love was always awkward…mostly because it looked like she was giving me a bear hug and a simultaneous hicky.

Luna was appalled with her sister's actions, but she didn't fall out with her as badly as Chrissy did.

Although Celly did have a nasty bruise on her left cheek for a few days, or so Chrissy told me.

Anyway there was a little house for sale down in the quiet part of Canterlot. It wasn't too far from the palace and thus would be close by if I ever needed to talk to either of them.

I was immensely grateful…they didn't have to buy it for me.

And so here I am, sitting in a comfy chair, reading an interesting book and drinking some good cider whilst I wallow in self-pity.

Celly never came once to visit me…which I was both happy and upset about.

Although sometimes…sometimes I swore that I could feel her next to me. But then I'd wake up and realize that I was still alone, working in a cushy job that had become less interesting in the past few weeks.

It's been a little under four weeks since I last saw her…and she's never left my mind since.

I'm not sure if that's healthy or not.

But tomorrow I'll have little choice but to see her, to be in the same room with her…to know that she will be but a few feet away from me.

To my dismay…tomorrow came sooner than I liked.

Twilight's twenty first birthday, a rather big birthday here as well apparently.

One that had the audacity to begin at ten in the morning…with a strangely happy Chrysalis bouncing around my room.

"Are you ever going to explain why you're so happy?" I asked curiously.

"Are you ever going to explain why you're not?" she quipped sarcastically.

"Touché."

Like I've said before, difficult to get along with sometimes.

Once I was showered and dressed in some comfortable clothing, consisting of a plain black t-shirt, blue jeans and my good ol' trusty trainers, the happy as can possibly be changeling and myself made our way out of my house and towards the Sparkle residence.

To my surprise, the ex-changeling Queen was rather quite.

I didn't question it though, it was early…and a Sunday.

We both like sleeping in on Sunday's. Celly used to wake me up in the funniest way's whenever I refused to budge.

It was…nevermind.

We eventually made it to the correct house and promptly knocked on the door. The sound of hooves clopping made itself known not a few seconds after.

The door opened and…

Celestia was standing in the doorway with a pink party hat sitting where her crown usually did. Her face was adorned with a serene smile when she opened the door…it became a little more forced however once she noticed me.

"Oh, hello Tobias," she welcomed cheerfully. "I..I didn't expect you to turn up so soon, you always liked sleeping in on Sunday."

I tried and failed to repress a grin as I heard that.

"Well I would have, but little miss cheeselegs here thought it'd be grand to jump on my face."

Celly smirked at this but glared at Chrysalis briefly before moving aside to let us in.

Chrysalis walked with me and put her present down next to my own. But before I could ask her why she was being so…random today, she buggered off and left me on my own.

Well…almost on my own.

I could hear Twilight and Cadance laughing in the next room, but upon opening the door and witnessing what was obviously a makeover with new birthday makeup, I decided to do the guy thing and slowly back away into the front room.

It wasn't until I sat down on a rather snug couch that I realized I wasn't alone.

Celly was sitting on the couch opposite my own, a confused expression adorning her face.

Then it clicked.

"Luna."

"Chrissy."

We'd been set up, on Twilights special day no less!

I mean I knew that Chrissy was tired with all my "moping", but using Twilights birthday to pin us both in the same room?

Clever, underhanded, but clever.

And apparently Luna had been helping her.

I failed to notice Celestia staring at me until I eventually snapped out of my brooding. Once I did however, she quickly looked away and down at her hooves, a faint flush touching her cheeks.

I was all for insanely suspenseful moments…but after weeks of being apart and even longer without truly touching her…I just couldn't stop myself from starting a conversation.

"So…been busy lately?" I asked randomly.

Celly snapped her gaze back onto me in slight surprise, gaining a rather large grin that she quickly tried to cover up with her usual regal mask.

"No actually, it's been somewhat slow recently," she answered calmly. "How about yourself?"

This felt nice…It felt, good to be talking with her again.

Even though I knew that it was my decision not to talk with her in the first place.

"Same old, same old really," I quipped absentmindedly. "Work's been a bit slow, but at this time of year it never really picks up until around July. Oh and I did some, ugh, shopping yesterday."

"Oh really?" she asked, grinning mirthfully.

I hate shopping.

"Yup. Thankfully Grapevine was around to give me a hoof, otherwise I'd of been stumped on what to buy Twilight."

Grapevine was my supervisor at the little café I worked for. She was only a tiny little Unicorn, but was apparently quite attractive from what some others said. I didn't care about that though, she was just a good friend and had thankfully been there with that wonderful knowledge of what most mares liked for their birthdays.

I think Celly and Grape had met once or twice before, mostly whenever I was dragged over the counter and frenched in front of everyone.

"Well that sounds nice," Celly complimented, although her muzzle did twitch ever so sadly.

I knew her too well not to notice something like that.

"I suppose."

Yep, there it was again. That awkward silence when you have no idea what to say.

And yet…

"I miss you Toby," Celly whispered painfully, snapping me out of my thoughts yet again.

Although this time…I had no idea what to say.

She abruptly hopped off of the couch and walked over to me cautiously. My first reaction was to get up and back away…but I couldn't move, I wanted to, but a part of me refused to comply.

The alicorn stopped but a short distance away and sat down, placing her left hoof on my thigh comfortingly.

I wanted to throw it off of me…but as like before, a part of me just wouldn't listen.

We both looked at the other, but remained silent, our locked gaze never wavering.

"I've missed you too Celly."

The words escaped, neigh, flew out of my lips before I had the sense to contain them.

And yet…I meant them. Deep down I knew just how much I meant them.

For I did miss her, terribly so. I missed her touch, her voice, her laughter…I missed her.

I imagined the two of us throwing ourselves at the other once, crying and weeping just how much we loved the other.

But there was no weeping, tears yes, but no exaggeration.

She leaned forward and rested the other hoof on my chest, pushing me back against the couch gently.

She stopped for but a moment…before we both leaned forward and pressed our lips against the other.

There was no lust or greedy desire that burned within me…Just an overwhelming sense of what I'd given up in my anger, justified though it may have been.

Our kiss was deep yet soft, gentle and patient.

Our eyes were open the entire time, locked onto each other. Celly's were filled with shame and longing…so much longing.

I suppose mine reflected what I felt…loss, emptiness and my own ache that only she could soothe.

We eventually broke apart, though our gaze never left the other.

Celly was smiling happily, her eyes now shining with barely repressed joy.

"Can we…can we talk later?" she asked hopefully.

I nodded once…and received a brief but loving kiss in thanks.

I hate to say it, but Twilight's birthday was barely on my mind that day.

The girl was older, happier and had presents to unwrap.

All of her friends were there, even the cowpony although she kept her distance.

I suspect that Celly's constant glares kept her in her place.

But like I said, Twilight's birthday, party and even the cake that Celly was silently fighting herself not to vacuum up.

I barely paid any attention…and I believe that Celly was the same.

How do I know?

Because our gaze only left the other six times that day.

I could feel everything I once, no, still felt for her bubbling up inside of me.

I ached to touch her, to go to her and hold her.

It actually became so desperate that it started to hurt.

And from the longing in her eyes…I gathered that she was pretty much the same way.

To my relief however, the night did finally come to a close. And before we left, Celly and I chose to leave Twilight and her incredibly intoxicated friends in Chrissy and Luna's hooves.

Payback's a bitch.

The walk back to my house was…difficult for both of us.

I had to fight every urge I had to grab her then, to pull her close and show how much I still loved her.

I was still mad about what she denied me…but I was stuck here for the rest of my life. There was little point in holding onto that anger.

As we walked, I noticed Celly's hooves twitching every so often. Her tail was flicking against me and her ears were splayed back in either annoyance or arousal.

I was leaning towards the latter.

And I was right to do so.

By the time I opened the door, walked inside and closed it behind us…

Well…

We looked at each other once more, silent understanding passing the both of us.

…

Before we both pretty much lunged at each other, Celly flapping her great wings to help her pounce on my chest and wrap every hoof she could around me, our lips crashing against the other in an almost animalistic way.

She was a little heavier than I remembered…but I wasn't going to point it out.

Comfort food is one of my ways to pass an emotional time too, although ice cream tends to be the last on my list.

I stumbled into my room and collapsed on my bed. It was larger than most but still only barely enough to support the two of us.

Celly tore her lips from my own and rapidly began nibbling down my neck, whispering sweet nothings, purring words of love, comfort and safety.

"I've missed you so much Toby," she crooned sultrily. "I'm so sorry…but I'll make it up to you, I swear, just don't-"

She suddenly broke off he nibbling, licking and kissing, only to bring her head directly over mine and regard me fearfully.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I-I…don't leave me," she whispered shakily. "I can't take it again Tobias, not again."

At hearing this…all my lingering contempt for her melted away.

It was strange in the way it struck me suddenly.

That I loved her still…so much.

"Celly," I soothed gently. "I…I still love you so much. I don't think I could ever take this much time apart from you again."

Her expression rapidly became joyous, desperate and yet…determined.

"Then don't," she breathed lovingly. "I want to be with you forever Toby. I want to have a family and get married…and make you mine for the rest of my life."

Her life…not mine?

"_Oh…of course"_

I reached up and gently took her face in my hands, causing her to smile tenderly and kiss me affectionately.

"I might not be the one Celly," I stated quietly. "I don't want you to do this without knowing for certain that you want me."

"Do you want me?" she asked, tilting her head to the side cutely.

"More than you will ever know," I replied huskily.

Her muzzle quickly adorned a full blown grin as she nuzzled my face ever so happily.

"Then of course you're the one. I want you to be with me forever and ever."

I merely smiled, for I had nothing else to say.

We made love again that night, with each other, for each other…together.

It was desperate, clingy, hot, sweaty and passionate lovemaking.

Celly was more akin to a wild animal during it, using her hooves to hold me down as she touched, nibbled and teased me into near madness.

She got her comeuppance though, mixed together with my own brand of teasing.

I forgot how much I loved the sounds she made when I worked her into a panting mess.

And when we finally finished…many, many hours later.

She curled close to me, clinging to me tightly with her wings and hooves.

It was…wonderful.

We eventually allowed sleep to claim us, my arms around her, squeezing her body lovingly.

Whilst she merely rested her head on my chest, breathing warm air against my skin.

Maybe every couple has that one nasty argument. Maybe they take a break like we did.

Perhaps they even remember how much they still love and need each other.

We did.

I tried to resist the attraction, the pull I felt around her.

But it was like fighting an unbeatable foe.

Yet I'm glad I lost…because in the end I still won, we still won.

I have no idea what's happen now. Will we have a family and settle down, get married and crown me a prince?

Or would it be a king?

I'm not sure…

But all the same, I can't help but look forward to what the future holds.

"Mhmm Toby, go to sleep baby."

I smile at the hoof pawing against my stomach tiredly and grasp it, resulting in a beautiful smile from the alabaster mare.

She's probably right though, I've thought more than enough for tonight.

And so I bid you adieu.

Good night.

**END**

**Well…this is the longest fucking chapter I have ever written in my life.**

**A review would be appreciated XD**

**If you have any questions then either Pm me or just chuck it in a review.**

**Good night and peace out everypony :D**

.


End file.
